running and forgetting
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Heero self destructed, to usagi's horror. She finds him only.... One shot deal here. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE please please...O_o (: Pg because i like it that way! (:
1. oh please god tell me this is some sick ...

Running, what else could I do I had to go to him. He was my life my hope my love. Heero Yui, the love of my life was now in gone. I prayed god that it was not true but somewhere deep inside I knew I would never see that smile he gave to no one but me again. Why? I cried to god in my heads as I ran to his apartment. 'Please let him be here' I thought as I opened the door with my key. The apartment cold and dark, I knew the instant I turned the handle that this place would only leave me more desperate in my search. I closed the door behind me as I sprinted down the hall. One place left, Quatre's house, as I dashed with new vigor across town to Quatre's mansion I though about my Heero and why I was now running from place to place.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
I sat on my bed, studying. Contrary to the belief of my sensei, I was very smart. Heero helped me study, and put my knowledge to use. The news played in the background. The announcers voice broke through my concentration as he mentioned the gundam of my beloved H-Chan.  
  
" Gundam 01 has self destructed, I repeat gundam 01 has self destructed. The pilot is presumed dead, as a result of self destructing his gundam." The news caster continued but my heart mind, soul was caught in that moment the picture of his gundam blowing up repeatedly playing in my eyes like my own movie theater.  
  
" No!" I screamed as I raced out of the house to his apartment.  
  
*** End flashback ***  
  
Fresh tears poured down my cheeks as I remembered the promise he made me before he left.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
" Usa, I have to go back, you know it." He said as he cupped my face in his ruff hands.  
  
" Please don't go." I begged tears pouring from my crystalline eyes. He looked at me, and smiled one of those rare god like smiles. His lips descended toward me, stopping only an fraction of an inch above my  
  
face. His breath tickled my lips as he spoke.  
  
" I promise I will come back, safe and sound." He smiled and kissed me. We spent the rest of the afternoon together just holding each other.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
My vision is blurry now as I ran. The only thing I concentrate on was the sound of my feet slamming against the pavement as some unknown force pulled me forward. My breath coming out in short ragged pants, from both running and crying. My body feeling the emotional and physical strain as I fall to my knees, in front of me the blurry vision of my destination. I struggle to get up, finally on my feet again I continue forward at a renewed pace. Finally, I reach the door, slamming my firsts against its hard surface, calling out in my own way for help. I hear voice inside and soon the doors opens to reveal Heero's friends Quatre. He looks at me our blue eye clashing against each other.  
  
" Usagi, what are you doing here?" he asks in a smooth calm voice even though he knows the reason.  
  
" Is he here? Please tell me he is here!" I say trying to pull my self together. Quatre sighs and looks at me.  
  
" Yes he's here but you see…." Quatre is cut of by me running past him to the infirmary of the house.  
  
I finally reach the right door and pull it open to see a figure sitting in bed with others around him.  
  
I run forward knowing instinctively that Heero is the one in the bed. When I reach the bed I give Heero the biggest hug only to find my self-starring down the barrel of a gun, Heero's gun. I step back and look at him. His eyes are once again cold and unknowing just like the first time we met. I look around the others all look away; I know something is wrong when no one will look me in the eyes. I turn back to Heero; he looks at me his eyes flashing recognition before returning to there emotionless state.  
  
" Who are you? And who do you work for?" He asks his voice level. Tears once again flood my eyes and make there way down my cheeks. I fall to my knees and cry into my hands. Violent sobs shaking my slim frame.  
  
" You promised me, you promised you come back safe and sound, just for me." I cry only intending to remind myself, but saying it loud enough for the whole room to here. Suddenly there is a loud clank that echoes thought he room, as heero's gun hits the floor. I keep crying lost in my own pain and the loss of my beloved. Heero looked around the room his eyes holding something softer, maybe even pleading. Quatre caught on to this first and ushered everyone out of the room. When everyone exited, Heero stood and walked toward be with careful movements. I mind finally snapped out of its depressed stupor as I felt a pair of strong arms encircle me. Then came a soft voice in my ear, spending chills down my spin.  
  
" Oh Usa, I'm so sorry. How could I ever forget you. I love you." I stopped crying, and looked at him. I have many guys in my past that I loved them, but it was never true. Heero was the only one I have ever really loved, But this, this was the first time someone loved me back. I looked into his eyes, though still somewhat cold they held love, hope, and awe in them all just for me. I moved closer until me lips pressed against his. His tongue glided along my lower lips begging entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and let his tongue claim it has his. The kiss was amazing soul shattering, but most importantly filled with love. Soon we stopped kissing due to lack of oxygen.  
  
" Heero….. I….. Love…. You !" I said my voice coming out in ragged pants. He just smiled and hugged me close to him again.  
  
' I am so glad I did not loss you love. You are all I have to live for.' I thought as I snuggled closer to his hard chest and smelled his distinct smell. 


	2. Adopt a story

Ok here is the Idea: because my life has gotten very Ruff and tumble lately, I'm holding an adopt a story!!!  
  
The stories that are up for adoption are as follows:  
  
Running and Forgetting- a GW/SM crossover left at one chapter,  
  
Heero self destructed, to usagi's horror. She finds him only... Usagi/Heero Romance  
  
The love I lost- a DBZ/SM crossover left at three chapters Gohan/Usagi. Gohan and Usagi were in love during the time of the moon kingdom, but they cannot be together. They both die and are reborn in different dimensions. What will happen when Usagi has a chance to get back the love she lost?  
  
Returning memories- GW/SM crossover left at two chapters, Trowa/ Usagi Romance. Usagi is a vampire, and a gundam pilot. Finds the other pilots and remembers a part of her she lost when she died on the moon...  
  
The only other scout: A GW/SM crossover Discontinued at two chapters. What is this usagi is cosmos? What is this there is another scout with the powers of darkness? And what doses the malls have to do with it? Read and find the answers to these and many more questions...hehe a little too much sugar  
  
Sorry I know you all wan the others, But they are not for Adoption They are my babies (: 


End file.
